Addiction: Never Quit Cold Turkey
by Beautybecks
Summary: Some addictions are worth living with. DM slash


Title: Addiction (Never Quit Cold Turkey)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dartin

Spoilers: erm… I'm not sure when this fic takes place. There's direct and indirect references to shows from the beginning up til near the end of Season 3. Martin's dumped Sam but there's no talk of the shooting. This might be set in-between the two events or I've probably blocked the shooting out of my head. But there are a few spoilers.

Summary: Some addictions are good.

Disclaimer: I don't own WaT. Damn.

Author's Note: I'm note too sure I've written this as well as I'd like but I like the plot and I have actually written it down so I might as well share. Feel free to rewrite it if you want.

Addiction

"Danny, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to say. I wasn't thinking. It's been 4 days. Are you SURE I can't get you a coffee."

"No. You were right. Caffeine is a drug."

"So you quit cold turkey! Look, it was stupid to say you're addicted but if you are so is the rest of America."

As if to prove Martin's point Jack strolled in, nursing a cup of coffee. He growled a 'morning' to the boys then took one glance at Danny and knew Danny was still in caffeine withdrawal. Jack sat down and sipped his coffee and smirked as he was fully aware of Danny staring, lusting, practically drooling over the cup on the desk.

"Danny, are you sure you should be here? You look like you should be at home in the dark, sleeping in a coffin." Jack eventually had to tease.

"Thanks Jack. You're as charming as ever. Actually, that's a misconception about vampires. It's only Dracula who sleeps in his coffin and that's mainly for theatrical reasons." Danny smiled but it was a ghost of his usual smirk as the tiredness around his eyes was obvious.

"Danny please let me get you a coffee." Martin pleaded.

"No."

"Well, if you won't have coffee you should at least go home and have some sleep."

"I can't!" Danny snapped. "I can't sleep. I'm too restless. Coffee gives me the energy to waste during the day so I can sleep when I'm allowed to. Now I'm all messed up. I get a boost of energy at 2am then I'm exhausted for the rest of the day, but I still can't sleep because my mind won't let me. My brain won't stop thinking and it won't stop thinking about coffee. That is why I've got to quit it." Danny paused for breath. "Besides, you don't look much better than I do."

"Yeah, well I haven't been able to get much sleep either."

"I'm gonna go. Leave you boys to it." As much as Jack wanted to see Danny suffer he really didn't want to have to play the role of counsellor or referee.

"Can you take Martin with you?" Danny begged whilst flashing an oh-so-hopeful smile. Jack sighed, shook his head and left.

The room was silent for all of 2 minutes before Martin continued on his mission.

"I know you're thinking about coffee so you might as well just have some."

"Get on with your work Martin. Just leave me alone!" Danny shouted. Then felt guilty so he added, "or at least be a little quieter because I've got a headache." Martin was quiet. The silence lasted for 72 seconds and it was Danny who finally broke it.

"You're the only one who's making a big deal out of this. Viv's supporting me. Sure she gave me a 'you're insane for trying and glutton for punishment but you're my friend so I'm gonna support you through this' look but she is supporting me. Jack's weird. There's only three-types of Jack. Parental!Jack who is insufferable because he worries too much. Boss!Jack who doesn't care what crisis I'm having so long as I do my work and sadistic!Jack who loves teasing and bullying me but hey, if he's busy picking on me he isn't making somebody else cry. I think I've seen all three Jack's in the past few days. But even he's less insufferable than you. And I don't think Sam has even noticed. Why are you causing such a fuss over it?"

"I'm not. It isn't. It's just… I'm an idiot. I should never have opened my mouth. If I hadn't opened my mouth everything would still be normal."

"Everything IS normal!"

"No it isn't! I haven't had a decent nights sleep in days, you've got a headache and I'm going crazy! Nothing is right anymore! You're exhausted. You're wearing a shirt and tie even I'd be ashamed to wear and I know you don't trust my dress sense but normal, caffeine-filled, confident, smirking Danny Taylor would never even consider wearing the outfit you've got on!"

"Everything else is in the wash."

"He'd BUY a new one! Danny, you're not you and I don't know why I'm the only one who sees it or is bothered by it."

"So what you're saying is… I'm not myself unless I've got pots of caffeine poisoning my bloodstream!" Danny said firmly before cocking his head, waiting for Martin's reply. Martin didn't know what to say, all he noticed was the creases in Danny's forehead caused by the headache and his bloodshot brown eyes. He left feeling defeated.

He returned half an hour later with a pack of aspirin, a bottle of water and a mug of coffee. He handed Danny the bottle and two aspirin and Danny downed them without question. He also noticed that Martin wasn't drinking the coffee, just sniffing it a lot.

"Thanks. Martin, are you alright? You seem…"

"I'm fine." Martin said instinctively. Danny waited and Martin eventually relented. "No, I'm not. It's just… you've already beaten one addiction. You're stronger than I am. I'm just scared that if you quit your addiction, I might lose mine."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After moments of silence Danny laughed.

"I really doubt you're addicted to me, Martin. I doubt you even like me sometimes."

"Since when does liking something have to do with being addicted to it?" Martin asked with a sigh. "You drive me crazy, ever since I met you. It's ridiculous. You've turned me into every cliché under the sun but it's even worse when you're not there. I can't focus. You're all I can think about. You've turned me into every cliché under the sun. You make my heart beat faster than a triple espresso. You've turned me into a love-struck teenager."

"You really like me?" Danny questioned, tiredness always made him feel insecure.

"No, I'm just saying this for the fun of it. Of course I like you. I don't have the words to tell you how much I like you, but ask anybody else and I'm sure they could."

"I'd hate to be addicted to me. That must suck."

"Actually, it's not as bad as I first thought it'd be. The worst thing was withdrawal, but I learned to cope. If you weren't there… I still had pictures of you, could listen to your voice on the interview tapes, make up coffee the way you like it (4 scoops of the finest coffee, cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top). I can't stomach the stuff but the smell makes me feel better.

"Wow," was all Danny could say. "I never knew. And you say everybody else does?" Martin nodded.

"Viv knew first, before I did actually. I kept asking her what you thought of me, it mattered so much. Still does. Er… Jack knew next. He noticed how lost without you I am, saw all the signs of you I kept around to avoid withdrawal. He kept hinting but I was still in denial. It was when I was going out with Sam that she realised, I couldn't deny it anymore. Well I could, until now."

"What made you say something now?" Danny asked and it was a good question.

"It seems I have a weakness for you in pain. I can't stand it. I came so close to telling you when you were worried about your missing brother but I thought against it. And now, without your coffee, you look so vulnerable and… and you've let me ramble on I still don't have a clue as to how you feel."

"Martin, I'm ashamed you have to ask. Subtlety isn't my strong point but actions speak louder than words so perhaps I should show you." The kiss was amazing, better than they'd both imagined because it was real, but still Martin pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something's not right." And Martin knew what. He winced as he forced himself to take a sip of the coffee, swilling it around before forcing himself to swallow. Then he kissed Danny again, slow and passionate and he tried not to smile when Danny apologetically broke of the kiss.

Martin's plan had worked. Danny had gotten a taste of coffee and wanted more. Martin enjoyed watching Danny down the coffee as it was obvious Danny was enjoying it too.

"Better?" Martin asked when Danny had finished. Danny replied with his trademark smirk and lust in his eyes. Martin gulped before meeting Danny halfway for the kiss; a lust and love filled kiss tasting of coffee, of perfection.

Oh yeah. This was definitely better.

FIN


End file.
